


Birthday Sierra-Echo-Xylophone

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: *Plays Birthday Sex by Jeremih*The pwp everybody thirst for (but not that great tbh)





	Birthday Sierra-Echo-Xylophone

After changing their clothes, Wanna one gathered outside getting ready to go home and rest – or probably celebrate Daniel's birthday up to its last hours.

“Oh? Hyung…” Daniel said.

“What?” Jisung asked.

“Where's Jihoonie?”

“Oh? He's not here yet?” Jaehwan pretends.

“Hyung you should go back and check inside. We must've lost him because he's the last one to change out of his costume.”

See the thing is, it's Daniel's birthday. But apparently, they had schedules so they couldn’t celebrate it properly but Jihoon had something in mind and schemed with the other member’s for a surprise gift for the elder.

“O-okay. I guess I'll go.”

“Good. If you run into any problems, just tell me and I'll have the managers fetch you.” Jisung said.

“I'll just go back inside what are you talking about?”

“You know, just in case...”

“Weird. I'll be right back.”

Daniel then jogs back to the building.

“Okay let's go and wait for them at home…” Sungwoon said and started walking away.

“Wait...are you sure they'll be fine?” Minhyun said.

“Hyung they'll be fine. It's not like Jihoon will get pregnant anyway.” Woojin brushes off.

“W-what??”

 

 

 

 

Daniel tried to look for Jihoon in the halls first, then the bathrooms.

“He couldn’t still be in the dressing rooms, right?” Daniel asked himself.

After the show, the dressing rooms are almost empty until the next program.

[Wanna One] it reads of a piece of paper posted on what used to be their dressing room for today.

“Oh? The lights are still on?”

Knock, knock.

“Excuse me? Is anybody inside?”

Knock, knock. But no answer.

He tried to turn the knob and it clicked. The door creaked open and he takes a peak inside.

“Hello?”

“Jihoon-ah, are you here?”

Then the lights shut off. The mirror reflected a candle light and Daniel swears the hair on the back of his neck is starting to stand up.

His hands now starting to feel and search the doorknob in the pitch black room.

“Happy birthday to you...”

_What?_

“Happy birthday to you!”

“Jihoonie?”

“Happy birthday my Niel hyung~”

Then the lights came back on and he saw Park Jihoon. Still in his dress shirt holding a small cake on his hands with a single candle lit on top of it.

“Happy birthday to youuuuu!”

“Ah what is this~”

“Happy birthday, Niel hyung!”

“You planned this with the others didn’t you?”

“Ah hurry up and blow the candle! My arms hurt.”

Daniel giggled at how cute Jihoon's whining was and blew the candle.

“Jihoon-ah, poppo!” Daniel teased and pointed at his cheeks asking for a kiss.

“Hmmm mmm.” Jihoon shakes his head.

“What? Why? It's my birthday!”

“I know! That's why...” Jihoon puts down the cake and ran behind Daniel to make sure the door is locked.

“Jihoon-ah what are you...”

“I have something better than a kiss for you.” Jihoon said with a devilish smile on his face approaching Daniel slowly.

“You can't be...” Daniel steps backward until he hits the now empty make up table.

As Jihoon caught him, the younger groped his groin palming his sensitive part.

“Ah! You’re wearing your underwear! You know I hate it when you wear it under your sweatpants. Do you know how hot it is when I see its shape when you’re wearing sweatpants? Huh?”

Daniel was dumbfounded. Just what is Jihoon thinking saying that thing in a public place like this?

“Y-ya! What nonsense...why wouldn’t I wear my underwear outside? And what do you think you’re doing...right now...” Daniel tried to control the younger but Jihoon started rubbing and massaging Daniel in the middle.

“Why? Do you hate it?”

“Ji...Jihoon-ah...not...not here...”

“Daniel junior says the opposite though?”

And Daniel realized he's already hard.

“Ji...Jihoon...you...”

“Stop worrying hyung. It’s your birthday. You’re only supposed to feel good. Nothing else.”

“B-but...”

Jihoon then falls on his knees and tugs Daniel's sweatpants. His manhood sprang up and twitched as the air brushes past it.

Jihoon smirks “Happy birthday Daniel hyung!” And sucks him in.

_Shit his mouth feels so good._

Jihoon is blowing him on his birthday, no pun intended Daniel thinks and made him even more aroused inside Jihoon's mouth.

The room's sound now composes only of Daniel's moaning and the wet and slick sounds Jihoon's mouth is making.

“F-fuck Jihoon-ah...”

A loud pop came out when Jihoon lets go of the length and rubs it while sucking on his balls.

“Holy—”

Daniel covered his mouth as he almost shouted and cursed aloud remembering they’re still inside a public place.

Jihoon and goes back to the shaft and slowly takes all of it until it hits his throat. Daniel's hip jerked and he thought the younger will retreat by the gag he was making but surprisingly, he endured.

“Oh shit Jihoon-ah that feels so good!”

“It did? Want more?”

And like a puppy asking for a treat, Daniel nods.

Jihoon deepthroats again and sucks up and down at intervals.

“Ji-Jihoon-ah I'm close...”

Daniel tried to push Jihoon's face away before he comes but the latter swats his hands, leaving his thing inside his mouth.

“Ahhhh fuuuccck!”

Daniel came inside Jihoon's mouth and the younger is clearly taking all of it.

_Shit that was so hot._

Finally letting his last drip come out, Jihoon pulls him out of his mouth and licks the head one last time as if cleaning it with any leftovers.

“It's a little bit salty today, hyung. You’re eating too much meat these days aren’t you?”

Feeling drained to even respond, Daniel held the table behind him for support.

“Ah hyung~ you can't be done yet!”

“What—”

Jihoon then goes up to kiss Daniel inserting his tongue inside the elder's mouth.

He can taste a bit of his cum but what surprises him more is the Jihoon's finger now on its way to Daniel's hole below. His eyes went big but couldn’t say anything with Jihoon dominating in their kiss.

“Hyung, come to think of it...”

Kiss...

“...we've never done it down here didn't we?” Jihoon said as his finger teases Daniel's butthole.

“J-Jihoon-ah...please...stop...”

“Why? Hyung if you keep making face like that, I'd really put my thing inside you. You’re so...sexy...”

_He will what?_

Daniel never bottomed. It's not like he doesn’t want to but it never really crossed his mind and he always wants to just bang Jihoon.

The younger never complained about it so he thinks it's okay but Jihoon, right now, is implying that he'll be doing top?

“Got you!”

“W-what?”

“How can I let this beautiful...” Jihoon's hand went to grab Daniel's shaft which is hard again.

“...thing not be inside me?” Jihoon said as he unbuckles his belt and slides his pants down.

“Ya! Park Jihoon! Are you serious right now?”

Holding Daniel’s length in one hand, he lifts one of his legs up and placed the thing near his entrance.

“Let’s see if I can take hyung with no prep today since it’s…aahh…your birth…day…aaahhh hyung!!”

He might’ve developed a new kink but seeing Jihoon’s face full of struggle as he takes Daniel in turned him even more.

_God damn it…_

“Fine, if you really want this…”

Daniel turns Jihoon around making him bend over the make-up table seeing both of their faces on the mirror.

_He’s so pretty and sexy…gorgeous._

Daniel unbuttons Jihoon’s dress shirt and finally saw the younger’s milky white soft skin, those chest and pinkish nipple through the mirrors.

A beautiful mess, Daniel thinks. He wants this all for himself, he thinks.

He started thrusting…

“Ah hyung…”

And more thrusting…

“Hyung more! I want all of you…”

Thrusts deeper…

“Hnnngggg…”

Jihoon’s eyes starting to pool waters in their corners. Beautiful, Daniel thinks. He held Jihoon’s chin and lifts it up to have a better view of the younger being wrecked by him through the reflection.

“S-shit, Jihoon-ah I’m coming…again…”

Daniel pulls out and squirts on Jihoon’s back.

“Ahhh so warm, hyung…”

Daniel bends down to kiss the younger again.

“Did hyung feel good?”

Daniel chuckled at the aegyo which never fails.

“Yes, hyung felt so good today Jihoonie.”

“That’s a relief. I couldn’t buy you anything today so I just asked the manager for a cake and well me.”

Daniel pinched Jihoon’s cheeks and said “You’re so cute! I don’t know what to do with you, really.”

“You can do a lot of things to me, hyung.” Jihoon teased.

“Ah seriously Park Jihoon!”

Jihoon sticks out his tongue and gave the elder a peck.

 

“Happy birthday, Daniel hyung!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA my ao3 is just a smut account I cannot. If this turns out a bit on the ugly side please tell me. I literally did this in two hours and I'm not very confident I might delete tbh hahaha
> 
> Anyways~


End file.
